159: The Lilo Adventures of Scooby Doo and The Cyber Chase
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: CLST, SpacePop, Shaggy, Scooby, Ethan, Stitch and Ethan accidentally get sucked into Cyberspace and they must fight off villains from The Commander and Jetstream's past in order too escape.
1. Sucked into Cyberspace

Ethan and Stitch were showing Athena, Luna, Hera, Rhea, and Juno around Sky High and were going to attend their next year to avoid being captured by Empress Geela. "How's your kid sister?" Luna asked.

"Shelby's doing great." Ethan explained "She got her tonsils out and the others are at Rosalina's Festival Of Heroes in Starland. Lilo told me to keep Stitch away from the party so he won't eat all the food and interrupt the Star Darlings gig."

"Chamberlin once visited the Festival of Heroes before Geela's invasion," Rhea explained, "But left after he thought he swallowed a bug when really it was a space grape."

"He worries too much doesn't he?" Ethan asked.

"He does," Luna answered.

"Can we visit your family after school?" Hera asked.

"Sure Hera," Ethan answered

"Isn't your dad an ice cream tycoon?" Rhea asked.

"Of course." Ethan replied, "Watkins Ice Cream Factory, He just promoted his new galactic fudge bars and wants you guys to be the ambassadors of The Pentangle If you ever get it back."

He took them to his locker fill of superhero stuff and a portable freezer to help promote his father's ice cream. "For Luna low fat, Rhea vegetarian, Juno sugar-free, Rhea extra fudge, and Athena low cholesterol," Ethan said as he handed the ice cream.

"Zoinks." shouted a familiar voice.

It was Shaggy and Scooby, they were visiting the school and were going to see the virtual reality room. "Like do you have a fudge bar covered in mustard. Shaggy asked.

"Ewwwwwww." SpacePop disgustingly said as Stitch felt delighted.

They walked into the virtual reality room where CLST is there. They were testing out some inventions Medulla were working on for rock star walked inside to check them out. Hera loved the bass, Rhea dug the guitar and Juno liked the drums. Athena hoped they had a keytar. Ethan blushed at Athena and Athena did the same

"What do you see in him, Athena?" Luna asked.

"He's hilarious," Athena answered in a whisper.

Little did they know that Tranquility and CLST's pets were showing SpacePop's pets a tour. That's when Tranquility got his tail stuck in the chords. The SpacePop pets tried to untangle him, but he accidentally activated the virtual beam and sending Ethan, SpacePop, Shaggy, Scooby, Stitch, Applejack and Teal to the virtual reality zone.

The Spacepop Pets were beatboxing in a panic, hoping they won't get in trouble. Luckily, Daydream calmed them down with her fur. Virtual saw Mr. Medulla and Spock coming in them and warned them.

Medulla logged them and found them in Cyberspace, he hoped they would get out or else they'll end up as video game characters.

Medulla logged into the school's mainframe and found them in the Space area when they fight off aliens on the moon. If Medulla doesn't get them out soon, they'll be virtual kids forever.


	2. Moon area

They got sucked into a moon level, where they wore Star Wars apparel.

"How did you change your clothes without your backpack Sunny?" Applejack asked.

"It's Cyberspace, anything can happen." Shouted a voice.

Joy popped out in front of them. She was created by Jumba and she goes to cyberspace all the time. "Since Sunny loves to change her outfit in different settings," Joy explained, "She changes into her space outfit."

"This makes a good dancing area for Odette of Swan Lake," Sunny suggested.

"Or some skeleton aliens with eyes popping out that shoot death rays," Lec suggested.

"Guys, focus," Cho shouted, "We need to get out of here."

"I'm afraid you can't escape Cyberspace Mortal freak!" shouted a voice.

Dimentio came in with a green alienish villain with purple attire, "You're trapped as a guinea pig with rat poison." Dimentio continued, freaking the gang out.

"Isn't that the Dimentio guy you were telling us about?" Rhea asked."

"Indeed Rhea," Ethan answered, "He keeps bothering people for no reason."

"Let me introduce you to the cyber version of, "Hacker" one of the few villains The Commander and Jetstream faced."

"He was once created by Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker, but turned bad and got defunct after trying to rebuild his lab into a UFO. Unfortunately, janitors thought it was a robot unused so they turned him on." Ethan explained.

"Ciao!" Dimentio shouted as he teleported.

There Hacker summoned his robots. "All villains have a weakness," Ethan explained to his friends "We just need to find it."

"Teal, since you're the gamer guy, you can do this," Athena said to him.

Teal examined Hacker and tossed a moon rock on his head, causing his wig to fall out. He got so mad he left wiping the moon dust from it. "How did you know he was wearing a wig?" Applejack asked.

"I saw his wig slipping off and that's how I knew that was his weak spot." Teal explained.

"What about the robots?" Juno asked.

"Meega got this!" Stitch shouted.

Stitch quickly rushed the controls and destroyed it, causing the robots to shut down. Juno kicked one of the robots and made one land in the dirt. This fascinated Ethan and knew that Shelby would love her, despite her opinion on princesses being snobby and whiny.

They found a portal to a Greek Mythology website www. Mythothon . com.. Ethan knows that's the websites where it shows informative apparel from different mythologies.

Teal remembers his parents making a video game based off of Theseus and the Minotaur in a space version. There Cho told him to focus and they took off to the website.

 **Note: I'm going to use villains from old PBS Kids shows since I never knew what The Commander and Jetstream villains King Kameamayhem, Ticranium and Exo looked like.**


	3. Roman Collesium

On Mythothon . com, they were in the Roman Collesium in Greek attire, "Why are we in the wrong attire?" Cho asked, "These are Greek."

"Because it can be easier." Joy said.

Dimentio came in with a bionic scientist. Ethan recognized him as Dr. Belljar one of Carmen Sandiego's henchmen.

"Hello there C, c, c, children." Dr. Beljar said, "Who wants to see me make mashed potatoes from inside the skin?"

"Ewwww!" Luna shouted, "That's disgusting."

"It would look like vomit," Rhea replied.

Dimentio made a lion popped up. On the lion was a remote control collar Dr. Beljar was using to make the lion attack the heroes. Hera and Sunny were horrified on what Dr. Beljar was doing. Shaggy and Scooby got so scared they ran off. "I got this." Ethan said as removed his jacket and shouted, "Leo! Leo!"

The lion came up and missed. Juno and Rhea thought they would help out by grabbing the lion without getting hurt. Sunny remembers Beauty and The Beast and found the collar and it had a riddle for them to solve? "What is 3 headed, loves meat, and licks from a toilet."

Sunny and Hera thought real hard and Sunny guessed Cerberus. She got it right and freed the lion. It purred at Hera and Sunny, thanking them for freeing it.

"You've watch bullfighters on TV?" Lec asked.

"Of course," Ethan said.

Teal was impressed that Hera figured out the password thanks to her reading the story of Hercules.

"Good job," Athena said to Ethan.

Dr. Belljar was horrified that they freed the lion from his clutches, so he got out a laser gun and started shooting at them. "Don't you dare mess up the Greek toga!" Luna angrily shouted.

Lec decided to take over from here. He found a water feeder for the horses and pushed it over when Beljjar got close to him. Dr. Belljar complained and he walked off. Lec knew that water always ruins electronics.

Dimentio made a portal to another world to "Dinochomp. com" a website where people learn about dinosaurs. Teal remembers that sight from the 2nd grade where he had to look up pterodactyls. Cho explained that during that time, Lec suggested he should to the Pterodactyl ghost, but Teal was afraid it would give him an F.

Shaggy and Scooby came out and saw the portal of dinosaurs. They got scared even more. Hera told them that some dinosaurs are vegetarian. Shaggy was relieved because he's a vegetarian too. Which is why he eats chocolate eggplant burgers, peanut butter potato chip pickle scooby snack pizza and banana splits with sweet and sour mustard sauce.

One by one they headed off for the website and as Teal got in, the portal closed.


	4. Prehistoric jungle

As they got onto the dinosaur website, Shaggy, Stitch and Scooby started to eat the bananas. "Meega hungry." Stitch shouted.

"Stitch, we need to find Dimentio before it's too late," Juno said as she dragged them.

"Put meega down!" Stitch shouted.

Juno placed him down and Stitch growled in anger.

Dimentio popped out of nowhere, scaring the comets off of them. He was hoping that They were ready to face of the next villain and they were, except for Shaggy and Scooby.

A T-Rex with a man with a small brain on his head. came in. Ethan remembered that Dr. Twobrains a .k. a Steven Boxleitner was once a friend of Wordgirl, until a horrible lab accident involving a mouse.

"That explains why he's called Dr. Twobrains," Rhea replied.

"Like this is crazy!" Shaggy shouted, "Is he going to turn us into cheese?"

"No," Dr. Twobrains answered, "I'm going to turn you into my rat minions!"

This freaked them out a lot. "Let's run for the cave y'all!" Applejack shouted.

Inside they needed to find out how to defeat Dr. Twobrains. "I know what mice are afraid of." Lec said, "Cats, especially if they're diseased cats."

"Lec," Teal replied, "You're going to scare Shaggy and Scooby even more."

"Whatever," Lec replied rudely.

They didn't know where to find the cats, they heard growling noises and saw that this was a sabertooth tiger cave. Teal and Ethan remembered that sabertooth tigers and dinosaurs didn't live at the same time, but that's okay.

Hera decided to talk to them. "Listen to me sabertooth tigers," Hera said to the saber tooth tigers. "Dimentio trapped us into Cyberspace and the only way to get home is to face every villain The Commander and Jetstream faced. Can you help us?"

The saber tooth tigers agreed.

They got outside the cave and confronted Dr. Twobrains and the T-Rex. One took a bite in the T-rex and it made Dr. Twobrains fall onto the ground. He got scared of the cats and ran away. "Here kitty, kitty kitty," Hera said.

The saber-toothed tigers comforted Hera and Sunny and a portal came up.

"This must be the portal to the next website." Applejack guessed.

"Let's go," Scooby shouted as they all walked into the portal.


	5. Underwater

They were on Splashokind. com a website where people learn to protect the waters around them. Rhea was able to breathe underwater since Rhealo is a water planet. The internet turned them into merpeople. Luna, Hera, and Sunny thought they looked gorgeous. Cho remembered this site when she was 7 and she learned all about the Galapagos Island.

Lec hoped to find a zombie mermaid or a sea monster. Juno would love to fight one off, "I've got something even better." Dimentio said in a scuba diver outfit, "Get ready to disappear like dust bunnies in a pantry filled with hot sauces."

He showed a magician villain in a scuba diver outfit. Ethan recognized him as Mumbo, he was a stage magician til he got his hands on a real magic wand. He started to scare away sea animals with his magic, "The Little Mermaid is going to hate this." Sunny whispered.

"To pass, you must guess a simple question with Mumbo." Dimentio said, "Ciao!"

He teleported off.

Cho decided to take care of this. Mumbo removed his hat and made a chain of hankies come out. Cho got a giant shell and started to skateboard on the sunken ship. As the chain got to her, she grabbed it and tied Mumbo up.

Mumbo got frightened by the fact she made his hanky trick backfire and he swam off.

A portal to the next website came up. Ethan recognized it as WWW. Safegarden. com "That's the name of your local extermination company." Athena guessed.

"Of course." Ethan answered, "My mom calls them whenever there are dangerous animals in the backyard. We usually let Shelby stay in her room until further notice."

"What's it like having a mud loving girl as a sister?" Luna asked.

"There are good times when she gets rodents out of the house and bad when she leaves my room a mess and tracks mud into the house," Ethan answered.

"I grew up in an orphanage on my planet," Rhea explained, "When the people saw that I had royal blood, I was destined to be on the throne."

Ethan thought it was confusing.

Everyone got into the portal to Safegarden. com.

Note: Mumbo is a Teen Titans villain.


	6. Giant backyard

They arrived at Safegarden. com was like giant backyard. "It feels like we've shrunk," Luna said.

"This reminds me of Heralda" Hera recalled.

"I don't want any mud to get into my boots!" Luna groaned.

"I'm sure we'll come up with something to stop," Hera said.

"You're small as dust mites biting on a rotten oatmeal cookie covered in barbecue sauce," Dimentio shouted as he came in.

A middle-aged man with a purple mask and a giant ant rode in. "That's "Mr. Big a .k. a Shelly Smalls." Ethan explained, "He was a corporate businessman who uses hypnosis to make people buy his products."

"You sure know your Commander and Jetstream villains," Dimentio said.

"That's because I have a Commander and Jetstream guidebook to past villains. I keep track of each and every one that they faced." Ethan explained.

"If you want to get rid of your bugs," Mr. Big said as he showed a can with his face on it, "Try Mr. Big Bug Goner."

"I remember that stuff," Ethan recalled, "Instead of killing bugs, they attract the bugs and make them hypnotize the victim with bug bites."

"Ciao Mortal Freaks," Dimentio said as he teleported off.

"We need to find Mr. Big's weakness," Teal whispered.

"You said he makes people buy his products, Ethan?" Hera asked.

"Yup," Ethan answered her.

"And people lose their wallets all the time?" Hera asked

"Indeed, sometimes thieves pickpocket them." Ethan answered."If happened to my dad one, but luckily the cops saw the whole thing."

Stitch decided to do this. He got up on the bug and stole Mr. Big's wallet. Mr. Big freaked out about it and fell off the giant ant.

"We did it!" Stitch shouted.

Stitch threw away the wallet and saw the portal to a Japanese touring site. "Tokuyamitours . com." Ethan said, "It's the Japanese tour site where people book their tours and vacations. Lilo and the old Celestian Alliance did this during their time in Japan."

"That's the time where Kiki was called to that fake karate contest, Betty fell in love with Agent Lee Ping of WOOHP, and where Sam befriended Kaguyahime," Sunny said.

"Indeed," Ethan answered, "Plus Luna is the Spanish word for moon."

"Thank you, Ethan," Luna replied.

"Like do they have sushi or udon soup with caramel sauce on it?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah." Scooby replied.

"Meega would eat strawberry sushi rolls with pickle juice!" Stitch shouted.

Rhea and Juno rolled their eyes on Shaggy, Scooby and Stitch's appetite.

They entered the portal to the touring website and the portal closes.


	7. Edo Japan

They arrived at Tokuyamitours. com in Japanese apparel. Hera and Luna adored their Japanese clothing. Shaggy, Scooby, and Stitch were psyched and are hoping to find the food page. The others ran to find them.

CLST found the music page and found a Samisen, a taiko, and a Tonkori. Lec got his hands on the Samisen, Teal got the taiko, and Cho got the Tonkori. They sang their song, "This will be the day" with the instruments they're playing.

Athena heard them and thought they were great in this version of the song.

Luna looked at Tokyo activities and found Harajuku Street, a fashion district in Tokyo.

Rhea and Hera saw a zen garden and were fascinated.

They found him by the Japanese cuisine page where theres ramen with broccoli. Athena and Ethan thought it was nutritious. "Oh barf, you call that a cuisine?" asked a small kid with a digital backpack.

Ethan knew him as Gizmo. He was a Teen Titans child villain who uses gadgets to fight.

"He needs a spank," Applejack suggested.

Juno and Lec decided to take over for them. "What are you looking at slug-faces?" Gizmo insulted.

Juno and Lec stuffed his face with broccoli and made him land in a hot spring since kids hate to take baths sometimes. "You sure are hard Juno," Lec said.

"When I was 10, I had to spend an entire month surviving in the wild. I learned to hunt for food, build shelter and make a fire." Juno explained.

"Have you ever heard Irving Du Bois's song, "Nature's gross"?" Lec asked.

"Yeah, he's got talent on the dangers of outdoor survival," Juno answered.

"I love to see him get mauled by bears," Lec shouted.

"Oh, never lick a tree below the dog line,

If it's brown and sticky, do not pick it up (Unless it's a stick.)

Banjo-playing hicks should be avoided,

And it's no joke, that poison oak is not a friendly shrub.

With a diddly-diddly-doo and a doodly-doodly-dee,

Something horrible will happen if you don't listen to me" they sang.

"That song sound horrible. Banjo hicks wanted to thrive and poison oak could be perfect for paintings." Hera said as she cried.

Sunny comforted her.

As they caught up to the others, they saw a portal to another sight, figuring Dimentio was there.

They each got into the portal to the next site.

"Don't feel bad Ethan," Applejack said.

He got confident and shouted, "Honesty!"

It hit Memorella and she tripped over a jar of garlic. She got an allergic reaction and flew off.

The others came up to them, "Where's Athena?" Luna asked.

Ethan explained that she's gone missing. Applejack saw that Memorella left a letter for Ethan, it read, "If you want to find her, take the portal to the Monsters and Mazes website, Ciao, Dimentio."

"Athena needs help!" Ethan exclaimed.

They rushed to the portal to save Athena.


	8. Ancient Egypt

They got into Pharaoh Power. "So what is this Pharaoh Power game?" Juno asked.

"It's that online game where treasure hunters go find jewels and other sacred Egyptian items." Teal said, "One of my online friends Monkeytaco44 plays this game."

"You know you shouldn't meet people offline." Athena advised, "It could be dangerous."

"I've been meeting this person named, "Shelbceratops33" on Amusementimes and there's something familiar about this Shelbceratops person," Ethan explained.

They decided to split up to find the bad guy.

Athena and Ethan walked. Little did Ethan knew is that someone grabbed Athena and walked off with her.

Hera, Luna, Shaggy, and Scooby, found the treasury. Luna was fascinated by the jewels and the vases.

Stitch, Rhea, and Juno found the burial chamber filled with mummies. Rhea and Juno didn't understand Egyptian hieroglyphics. Stitch read them and said, "Whoever takes the diamond, the family of the pyramid will suffer its fate. Rhea saw a diamond, a sapphire, and an amethyst and grab the amethyst and the sapphire. Stitch accidentally took the diamond and the mummies woke up. Juno and Rhea fought off the monsters. Stitch took them down as well.

CLST found a booby trap area. They needed to get through. They crawled underneath to avoid the shooting arrows, then they found a booby trap version of Senet, Teal saw the symbols were different, except for the eyes. He followed the eye pattern and he was okay. The others did the same thing and they were okay.

As Ethan was looking around, he saw that Athena was missing. A female vampire like villainess appeared. "That's, "Memorella" an intergalactic villainess that brainwashes people into doing her things and controls people's memories." Ethan explained to Applejack, "She once tried to brainwash the mayor into making her mayor."

Memorella came up and went through his memories, "You remember sneaking into Bruce Wayne's office on your trip to Gotham City and sneaking into his files and discovering where the bat cave is." Memorella explained.

"I got grounded for a month for it," Ethan said in guilt.

"Don't feel bad Ethan," Applejack said.

He got confident and shouted, "Honesty!"

It hit Memorella and she tripped over a jar of garlic. She got an allergic reaction and flew off.

The others came up to them, "Where's Athena?" Luna asked.

Ethan explained that she's gone missing. Applejack saw that Memorella left a letter for Ethan, it read, "If you want to find her, take the portal to the Monsters and Mazes website, Ciao, Dimentio."

"Athena needs help!" Ethan exclaimed.

They rushed to the portal to eve Athena.


	9. Middle Ages

The gang got sent to the Monsters and Mazes website where they wore medieval outfits. They looked around when they found Athena in a princess dress tied up to a tree and guarded by A purple witch with a crow on her shoulder and long fingernails. "Athena!" Ethan shouted.

"Spiders, rabies, measles and pig's feet, Hello there wielder of Honesty." said the witch in rhymes.

"That's the Mighty Medeva or Medeva for short. She's a spy for VILE and casts spells on people." Ethan said.

"And she needs a trip to the nail salon?" Luna said.

"Plus her breath smells like poison ivy," Hera said.

"That's because I had a poison ivy salad for lunch. It has a really good crunch" Medeva explained.

"I know one way to settle this," Sunny said with a smile.

"Makeover!" Shouted Sunny, Hera, and Luna. They quickly grabbed her. Luna worked on her nails, Sunny placed lipstick on her that smells like strawberries and Hera brushed her hair. Medeva was horrified from this. "This way she won't look like the wicked witch of the west nor the evil stepmother from Cinderella," Sunny explained.

Juno found the crow and scared it off.

As they were distracting Medeva with their makeover, Ethan and Rhea untied Athena. "Are you okay Athena?" Ethan asked.

Athena felt free from the rope she was tied in. "I am now," Athena said in a blush.

Dimentio popped up stuffing his face with mutton. Hera and Sunny were horrified by this. "If you 3 are vegetarians, where do you get your protein to become strong like gorilla lifting garbage bags of fish bones?" asked Dimentio

"Like we eat beans and tofu." Shaggy answered, "Tofu would look good with strawberry sauce and mayo."

He congratulated them on finding Medeva's weakness for being less prettier than others.

"Here's the portal to the next website, Ciao!" Dimentio said as he teleported off.

The site shows, Freezeotic. com. Teal knew that site as a shopping store where people buy their winter supplies. He explains that they do online shopping time to time when they're busy.

They all walked off to the portal to the final website before they can go back to the real world.


	10. The Artic

They were in the arctic in winter apparel. "I'm freezing," Luna complained.

"This is just like Athenia," Athena said.

Juno and Lec were ready to fight off the next villain.

Suddenly, a butcher-themed villain came in with some frozen beef. "That's The Butcher, a meat themed villain," Ethan said.

"I'm a Vegetarian." Hera said, "I can't eat this stuff."

"Too bad you eco-hippie!" shouted The Butcher.

CLST started tossing snowballs at him. "I was hoping for the abominable snowman or a vicious animal," Lec shouted.

The Butcher was too strong, he tossed some sausages at them. Juno took a bite in one and realized the sausages weren't properly cooked and don't have any flavor at all.

Hera decided to handle this. She made a fruit salad with her bare hands and tossed it into The Butcher's mouth. Since she figured his name was The Butcher, he must really hate fruits and veggies.

Sunny thought it was a really cool idea and it would teach him that fruits and veggies would keep his hair and skin healthy.

"I do fruit salads too guys," Luna said, "Without them, my hair would be flat as pancakes."

"Like would pancakes go great with hot sauce?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah and gravy and onions." Scooby continued.

Athena and Ethan shook their heads, meaning they need to eat like real humans.

"If Dimentio heard that," Applejack said, "He would say flat as a piece of paper on a rotten meatloaf slice."

"Of course I hate vegetarians!" The Butcher yelled as he got up, "They're always so peaceful and making substitutes."

"Layla doesn't eat meat either!" Sunny shouted.

Dimentio came in and teleported The Butcher away. "Well done Mortal Freaks." Dimentio said, "Now I only got one more group of villains for you to defeat, then you can go home, Ciao."

He made a portal and teleported off. They discovered a portal to a game by Globetales Video Games called, "Amusementimes"

"My parents created that virtual world 10 years ago to teach kids all about running an amusement park," Teal explained

"Will they have chocolate marshmallow, cotton candy, and ice cream?" Hera asked.

"Virtual versions of it," Teal answered.

"We played it, I especially loved the fairy tale area," Sunny said.

"I do the haunted house area," Lec said.

",I do the skate park," Cho said,

"And I usually do the video arcade," Teal said.


	11. Amusementimes

They've arrived at Amusementimes. The game created by Teal's parents. Teal had played all the games. The only one around there was a pink avatar with triceratops apparel. She introduced herself as Shelbceratops33, one of Ethan's online comrades and he wondered why she looked so familiar. Suddenly Commander Peepers appeared in front of them. They backed up and Applejack tripped to find King Dedede and Goldar, Him came out of the fun house, and they surrounded the heroes. "Wasn't there another?" Athena asked.

"Indeed my friend." shouted Count Dooku as he came out of the house of mirrors.

"You must be Count Dooku," Athena guessed,"And old friend of Empress Geela who help raise zombies on the destroyed planet Alderaan."

"Correct Princess Athenia" Dooku answered as the heroes were shocked on how he knew about the girls secret, "I know so much about you girls, Lunaria DeLongoria, the impatient beautiful princess, Junoia Atley-Wolford, the outdoor survival tough princess, Realetta Hemmings, the sarcastic fusion hipster, Mettathena Mystos, the friendless pianist and my least favorite, Herazanna Appleby, you remind me of that psychedelic girl, Layla. Whatever does Warren see in her?"

"She told me that your clone son needed someone to love." Hera explained, "Since he never had actual friends."

"He always did hate Max and his gang for getting into his face and bothering him." Him said.

Dooku got furious and summoned ghosts to attack them.

"Let's split up y'all!" Applejack shouted.

Sunny, Luna and Hera ran to the petting zoo. "What a cute little kid," Hera said as she petted the baby goat.

"That's what a baby goat is called," Sunny explained.

"I want to make goat meat out of it." Commander Peepers shouted.

"You can't harm this little goat!" Hera shouted.

"Yeah," Luna shouted, "Goat meat is disgusting."

An adult goat came and scared Commander Peepers into the pig pen. "I can always have bacon sandwiches." Commander Peepers said.

"Hey!" shouted a Latino avatar in red. "Don't eat the pigs!"

He tossed some beef hot dogs at and Commander Peepers ran off.

"Thank you for saving us," Sunny said,

"No prob, I'm, "Simmersaurusrex33"." he greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Sunny replied, "I'm, "Sunny" and these are, "Luna" and "Hera."

"You're one of the members of CLST," Simmersaurus said,

"Of course." Sunny replied with a smile, "You have honored the 3 little pigs on what you did."

"You really love fairytales." Simmersaurus said."Most of the people playing this were complaining about this clown avatar causing glitches."

"He's not an avatar," Sunny corrected, "He's an actual villain, "Dimentio."

"Why are you telling him this?" Luna whispered.

"He saved our lives," Sunny answered

Hera and Luna nodded.

Meanwhile, Juno, Rhea, and Lec were in a haunted house. They were hoping to lure the ghost to it since they go to these places. As they were getting scared by a fake ghost, they saw King Dedede. He tried to scare them, but Lec bit him. "OWWWWWWW!" King Dedede shouted.

He ran off and cried for Dimentio. This made them giggle and walk off to find the others.

Cho, Teal, Shaggy, Scooby, and Stitch were in the food court. "You guys are always hungry."

Him came up and offered them devil burgers, but they refused. "Warren would love to eat him."

"You're telling me," Him said in fear, "He keeps putting salt on me and biting my hands."

Stitch squirted mustard onto Him and started licking Him. He ran off in fear. "Meega must eat you!" Stitch shouted.

Cho and Teal stopped him.

In the Tunnel of Love, Ethan, Athena, and Shelbceratops33 were riding to hide from Lord Hater, "You never actually had a real friend?" Ethan asked.

"Except for Mykie." Athena replied, "Secretly I've been writing songs and if my parents knew, they would freak out."

"I think they're amazing," Ethan said as they kissed on the lips.

"Eww," shouted Lord Hater as they stopped kissing, "Can't you make out in another ride?"

He started to make them dance with his music, only for them to fuse into a giant version of them. They decided to call it, "Atthenia Quartz!"

They summoned a lasso and turned it into a piano and made Hater slip and fall. Outside, Shelbceratops and was impressed, "That was brave of you Ethan, Mom and Dad would've been proud of you."

That's when Ethan realized why Shelbyceratops33 looked familiar. "Shelby?" Ethan asked.

"You guessed it, big brother." Shelby answered, "Online players have been complaining about the glitches on the game and I knew it had to be Dimentio and his gang. Only one fan called, "Simmersaurusrex64" is online."

They met the others by the arcade along with their new friend, "You must be Simmersaurusrex64" Ethan guessed.

"Call me, "Simmersaurus" he replied.

They walked into the arcade to face off Dimentio. "Now you need to guess what's my weakness Mortal Freaks and I'll free you like rats in a rat cage from a butcher shop," Dimentio shouted as he started throwing pies at them.

"Are you sure these are organic?" Hera asked.

"Nope, they have 100% artificial flavors, my favorite," Dimentio answered.

CLST and Stitch saw them throwing the pies and got an idea. They grabbed the pies and tossed them at Dimentio, realizing that backfired jokes are his weakness.

"Phooey," he said with a smile, "You figured it out Mortal Freaks, now you're free."

He opened a portal to the human world and they left, except Shelbceratops and Simmersaurus. They left to play balloon dart toss at the mini games. Dimentio and his posse decided to go home and have some pie, as for Count Dooku, he's going to have liver and onions since he hates junk food.


	12. Visiting Shelby

In the human world, they were relieved that they were back home. The Pokemon Pets were with Mr. Medulla and Spock and were happy to see them. The heroes hugged their Pokemon pets and decided to leave. CLST has band practice, Shaggy and Scooby had to leave to try a new pizza restaurant, and Ethan is going to take SPACEPOP to visit Shelby.

Later at Wakins residents, SPACEPOP were in their human forms so no one would freak out. Mr. and Mrs. Watkins were thrilled to see Athena and the others.

Inside Shelby's room. It was filled with dinosaurs and her pet mudbray, "Mud Pie" was sleeping on the floor. Shelby was reading a Dinobonoids comic book when she saw her big brother. "Thank you for helping us Shelby."

Shelby nodded her head since her throat is soar.

Luna and Hera brought up an ice cream sundae and she started eating it.

"Sis I know you hate princesses," Ethan said, "But this is Princess Junoia of her home planet, she's an outdoor survivalist and punk rocker."

Shelby felt fascinated by this. Juno loved her dinosaur toys.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, "The new neighbors have arrived with a gift for Shelby." Mr. Watkins said.

Up came a Latino woman and her son and his pet Tepig with a pith helmet, "Kendra Munoz-Navarro a .k. a Hawkgirl. She was an amazing superhero!" Ethan shouted.

"Indeed," She answered, "And this is my son, "Tyler" and his pet, "Spatula"."

"I made some cookies for the other Watkins." Tyler said, "Spatula loves to eat scraps and leftover cookie dough."

Ethan took a bite in a cookie and was fascinated and recognized the flavors as cinnamon and carrot.

"Spatula may be disgusting," Luna said, "But it's cute."

They hugged Mud Pie and Spatula. Tyler said that he once tried to help me while playing Amusementimes at the petting zoo area feeding pigs. Ethan and SPACEPOP recognized him as Simmersaurusrex 64.

Tyler thought that what Dimentio did was nuts and was glad to help.

Suddenly, Ethan got a message from The Celestian Alliance saying that they're were having a good time at the festival.

The End.


End file.
